Following a critical event such as a vehicle crash it is often desirable to recreate the behaviour of the vehicle or vehicles involved in the critical event. Such recreations may be used to determine the cause of an accident, whether there were any vehicle component failures, whether any vehicle components were taken beyond their safe operating envelope and potentially for determining responsibility for the critical event.
Current vehicle crash investigations use physical methods to recreate the critical event. Data charts relating to on-board telemetry data may also be used in prior art analysis methods which may not fully represent the vehicle behaviour around the critical event. Vehicle trajectory reconstruction may also rely on assumptions relating to the vehicle's behaviour that are taken from witness reports, which can be unreliable or incomplete, and from physical analysis from the scene.
Known vehicle trajectory reconstruction software systems often rely on reconstructing the crash scene via witness statements, photographs and skid mark measurement. Such reconstruction packages may therefore not accurately recreate vehicle trajectory due to the reliance on subjective input data.